Everywhere
by Hiro the Wolf
Summary: Misty hates the fact that she can’t be with Ash since he’s in Hoenn and she’s in Cerulean. Her sisters finally return and the give her a plane ticket to Hoenn for later that day. Once in Hoenn, she hurries to try in find Ash but to her, he’s everywhere.


**Everywhere**

Summary: Misty hates the fact that she can't be with Ash since he's in Hoenn and she's in Cerulean. Her sisters finally return and the give her a plane ticket to Hoenn for later that day. Once in Hoenn, she hurries to try in find Ash but to her, he's everywhere. Song fic.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, which I don't, then Brock wouldn't have butted in at the last minute of "Gotta Catch Ya Later" when I was sure they were going to tell their feelings to each other. I don't own the song "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch either.

Misty Waterflower, age fourteen, was wondering around Lilycove City, trying to find Ash and the others. She knew it was only a matter of time before they came here because of two reasons. 1) May was a coordinator and there was a contest hall in Lilycove and 2) This was the only way for them to get to Mossdeep City, where Ash's next gym badge awaited him. Not to mention she asked the Nurse Joy if she had been hit on by Brock, or seen them at all. Her only option now was to wait for them to arrive. The only problem with waiting for them was that where ever she looked, she saw Ash.

**Turn it inside out so I can see **

**The part of you that's drifting over me **

**And when I wake you're, you're never there **

**But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere **

**You're everywhere**

Every time she went to sleep, she would have a dream about Ash holding her. Then, as cruel fate would have it, she would wake up and find that it was a dream instead of reality. She then wonders how it all came to be, how she fell so far in love with the wanna-be Pokemon Master.

**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there**

Maybe if she didn't see or know how wonderful he really was, then it wouldn't be hard for her to wait, but that made her think that if that were true, then that would mean that she wouldn't feel what she felt for him. And then she wouldn't even get to see him. But she needed to see him, because if she didn't, she'd be alone.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**

She's known how she felt for Ash since the incident at the Pokemon Tower, when she saw him under that chandelier. She had thought for sure that he and Pikachu were dead, but then he woke up and told her hi, like nothing had happened. She had also thought she had lost him with the whole Chosen One thing. If she had been even a second later he might've drowned out there.

**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me**

When ever she was with him, any pain from when she was younger disappeared, as if it were never there to begin with. When she was with him, she knew that she wasn't alone. That was, until her sisters made her come home for that stupid trip that they had won. Of course, it wasn't so she could join in on the fun, but to make her have to do the work of taking care of the gym.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh**

That made her whole world fall apart. She had to leave Ash, not sure if she would ever see him again. She then played the excuse of 'what about my bike', but the Nurse Joy had fixed her bike, making it as good as new, meaning that Ash was no longer in debt to her. He had always made her feel special though, making sure that she came first. Well, she kinda came first. It depended on what was happening at the time. Ash made her feel loved, even if he didn't notice. That was her last thought before she fell back asleep.

**And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so**

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone**

This time when she woke up, she felt as though she truly had been with Ash. She was sure that she had caught the scent of his hair and of their campsite. And though it was a dream, she knew that it was true, and that meant that they would be in Lilycove today. That wasn't the only thing though. She was sure that she had heard him say that he loved her, and for some unknown reason to her, she believed it. Since she was going to see him soon, she decided that she would take him out that night and tell him how she felt about him.

A few miles west of Lilycove, Ash had just woken up, feeling as though he had been watched over by someone during the night. But it was a comforting feeling, like he had whenever Misty was around him. He had also been seeing her a lot in his dreams, and somehow he knew that he was going to see her in person today. And he was going to tell her everything.

**You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?**

Just then, unnoticed by either trainers in their own beds, floated a Haunter and a Gengar, both laughing and happy that their own plan had succeeded.


End file.
